A hole saw is a tool used to make cut-outs in a material, such as, for example, wood, steel, fiberglass, and plastic. The hole saw is commonly adaptable to be attached to a hand drill, either power driven or manually operated, in a manner and fashion similar to conventional drill bits and the like. Different styles or sizes of hole saws vary in their mounting configurations, such as the size of the threaded apertures used in coupling the hole saw to the hand drill. For this reason, the tool user often requires an arbor that is specific for each type and/or size of hole saw.
The need to acquire and store a specific arbor for each type or size of hole saw results in additional costs to the user and increases the complexity of using such tools. Thus, there is a need for an arbor that can accommodate different types and sizes of hole saws.